Shattered
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: Summary: Kikyou woke up remembering nothing. Having dreams of a boy related to her shattered memory. She, along with Inuyasha and friends go on an adventure to find out what really happened. and why
1. Prolouge

Hi :) i'm new here so, please don't review anything bad. this story will be from kikyou's point of view. and there are some wrong spelling's here so. sorry for that. p.s. this is a crossover between the anime Inuyasha and............. I'll leave you to guess.

anyway, here's the story.............

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'tick' There was blood everywhere........_

_'tock' Everything was blurry......._

_'tick' " ugh................... You have to live..........." said a weak voice._

_'tock' " No ! Please don't die ! " A girl was getting dragged away. _

_A loud shout echoed everywhere................._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ugh..............." I groaned as i stood up from the ground.

Everything's hazzy...................."Aaahhh !" There was a sudden surge of energy going through my brain , which caused me to hold my head in pain.

"Kikyou ? Are you alright ? Why are you here ?" Said a voice. My head snaped to it's direction, only to find inuyasha beside me. The pain must have prevented me from noticing his aura, i guess. His eyes held a mixture of love, pain, worry,shock and............. confusion ? That wasn't something i expected to see from him. He has nothing to be confused about. It's not as if this is the first time we have met. We've had more................... difficult encounters, so why the reaction now ?

But still i decide to play coy and answer him. I stood up from the ground, holding the nearest tree for balance.

" I was about to ask you the same thing." I said. But then i added " Where am i ?"

He seemed to think about it for a minuet. Then he said " There was an explosion here, i went to check if there was any threat............. but then i found you there lying on the floor. I tried to check if you were alright and..................." He stopped.

" I was what ?" I asked. But he just kept silent. Then i pondered what he was trying to say............ Then it hit me !

I put a hand on my palm and i felt it............ i felt my pulse ! For the 1st time since i was revived............. i was alive !

I looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be lost in a daze. He was looking at me as if he couldn't believe i was really here and alive.

"Inuyasha.............." I wanted to say more. Ask why i was here. And where i was. But my words failed me.............

Then before i could react. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle around my waist and holding me tightly. My face was half buried in his hatori. He was hugging me too tight. But i was a loss for words, i was still shocked. So i didn't move, i didn't struggle against his strong grip on me. I just let him hold me.

His grip loosened a little. " Kikyou............" He whispered near my ear. Then he pulled me to face him. He was staring at me, with his eyes full of hope. Those eye's that i hate and love.

" Your alive ! I always dreamed that this would happened, i always wished for this ! And now your here in front of me, alive. You can't imagine how happy i am ! Now we could be together forever............" He held a cocky smile, then proceeded to hug me.

Together ? I don't see that as a possibility............ I may be alive but, i still have my duties as a priestess. And he is still a half demon. Our love is still forbidden.........

I pushed him away. He gave me a look of confusion. " Inuyasha, i know that your happy with this. But, think of how this could have happened." I stated simply.

" I don't know.........." He said sadly. But then he got an idea. " Why don't we ask Miyoga ? He might know something " He said.

I nodded. " Where is he ?" I asked.

He shrugged. " Probably somewhere doing nothing important. "

" Do you have any idea's to where he might be ?" I continue to ask.

He stared at me before saying. " I don't know." Then he added " Kikyou you don't really look too good. I think we should go to keade's hut to rest."

We stood in silence for a moment. 'My sister's hut ? If she see's me again what would she think ? Would she accept me ?' I thought. Then ignored it. Inuyasha was right. I am feeling a bit dizzy..........

I gave him a relucant nod and headed for Kaede's village.

bzzzzzzzzzzzt !~

I felt a sharp pang in my brain. I knelt to the ground klutching my head in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bzzzt !~

The image was blurry..............

The it slowly cleared.................. revealing a boy with green hair standing on a flower field. bzzzt !~

A boy with green hair, with eye's that held innocence standing on a flower field. bzzzt !~

A green haired boy, with innocent eye's standing on a flower field with a cute smile plastered on his face. bzzzt !~

A green haired boy, with innocent eye's standing on a flower field with a cute smile staring directly at me !

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt !~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was shouting. Then inuyasha knelt beside be and put his arms around me whispering ressuring words near my ear. He was trying his best to calm me down. That wasn't enough, though. But i was already clutching on his hatori. Why was it so painful ? Normaly physical pain couldn't hurt me that much, but this wasn't just physical pain.................

_"Hi................."_

My head flinched. Why was that so familiar ? Where was that comming from ?

_" Ah, my name is................."_

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt !~

With one last shout i collapsed.

And everything went black..................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. This chapter is done. i hope you liked it. If i misspeled something, feel free to tell me what :)


	2. Ion

oooooooook. so, i'll move on to part 2. 1 more thing. when i say girl, it means all ages of girls. i don't really feel comfortable with saying 'woman'. i'll try my best here.

Here's the story......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hi........." The boy said._

_"Hello............" Said a Girl._

_He smiled and looked at a tree. The tree had pink petals, and was big. Judging by it's root's it can't be more than how many years old. But still, the tree held an attraction._

_"Beautiful isn't it ?" He said._

_"Yes.......... It is." She smiled, then said. " My name is Kikyou, and you are ?"_

_He smiled again, this time he directed his full attention to her._

_"Ah, my name is..................."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ngh................."

I slowly open my eyes............... To find myself in Kaede's hut !

My eye's widened, i tried to get up but a strong hand on my shoulder kept me down.

"Kikyou.............. you shouldn't get up yet." Said Inuyasha.

I looked at him unmoving. We stood staring at each other for a certain amount of time. After what seems to be an eternity i finally managed to muttered " Where are they ?"

"Who ? Ah, Kagome is back at her world, and the others are looking for herbs................. for you." He was a bit hesitant in saying those two last words. But still, he was able to say it.

"Oh. " I said. I should have been happy, but i was not. I should be smiling because i'm alive again, but i gave not a single smile. Inuyasha was........... But then he wouldn't understand.....

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Which i realized, was a fatal mistake. He hadn't moved from his place. He was looking at me with such longing, i couldn't turn away.

He wispered " I............"

That was before Miroku and Sango arrived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, we got the herbs you needed. " Said the Taijiya. She and the monk went inside.

She stopped the moment she stepped in. I wouldn't blame her.............. me and Inuyasha's faces were just inches apart. It was obovious she was shock. I imidielty backed, so that our faces wouldn't be so close. And again with the silence.

To my good fortune, the monk decided to talk. "How are you feeling Lady Kikyou ?"

I shrugged. " I'm fine." That was a lie, i was feeling far from fine. I've been feeling very dizzy. But of course, why should i worry them any further ? This is not their burden to carry..........

The taijiya sat down a few inches from me, but she kept her distance. "What were the two of you doing ?" She asked.

"Talking....." I said, Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

An again, i was saved by the monk, before this got out of hand. " I think we should look for Kaede to make the medicine. " He cut her off before she could speak "now ."

With that said, he left. She stood up glancing back and forth between me, Inuyasha and the door. Then hesitantly, she left. Leaving me and Inuyasha alone once more.....

"Kikyou..................." I heard him say. He's been saying that a lot lately.

I put my finger infront of his mouth to silence him.

"Inuyasha, how long do i need going to stay here ?"

"Until you feel better. "

"I am fine."

He looked at me worriedly. " Kikyou, you can fool anyone else.................... but not me. I saw you when you woke up, you were unstable, confused and............... scared..............." He drifted off.

I was mad. I was able to gather enough strenght to run out of the hut. I heard him scream my name, but i didn't look back. I didn't know where i was going, i just kept running.

WHAM !

I bumped into someone. I didn't have time to react, that person grabbed me into a tight imbrace. I sruggled, but it was to dark for me to see. Then suddenly, i was back at the fields............

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ah, my name is.................... Ion" He smiled sweetly._

_The girl smiled back. _

_"What is a boy like you doing alone here ?"_

_"I am resting, this place calms the heart..........." He replied, looking at the tree once more._

_"Fon Master Ion !" They heard someone shout._

_They turned around to see................._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am finally done with chapter 2. schools over, so i have more time to update :) hope you enjoyed. lol

see ya on the next chapter !


	3. The Necklace

^~^ ok. it would be nice if you ppl could review [ not insult ] here. and 1 more thing.............. this will be in kikyou's POV, all of it. even the italized one ^~^

here's chapter 3..........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a guy with brown hair and odd clothes almost similar to Ion's. He was running towards us...._

_"Fon master Ion, thank God i found you ! Your not supposed to be here all alone. You should have told me and Ani---" He stopped when he saw me. His eye's traced down to my bow and arrows..._

_"She's armed !" He grabbed the boy and pushed him behind. "Stay behind me Fon Master---"_

_"She's not dangerous colonel Jade." He said, then smiled at me. "She won't harm me." I would have been offended if he wasn't smiling at me. "But Fon Master--" _

_"Enough Jade." He said._

_Ths man known as 'Jade' let his guard down, but remained cautious. "If you say so." He held out his hand "I am sorry for my behavior. My name is Jade Curtiss. " he smiled._

_I shook his hand, and gave him a smile "Pleased to meet you, my name is Kikyou." _

_He let go of my hand, then he turned to Ion. "We need to get back Anise and the others are getting worried." Then he looked at me "It was nice meeting you, but we must get going."_

_Ion, nodded. "Anise would get mad again." He gave out a small laugh. By that time, Jade was already leaving. "Fon Master, we must take our leave, we wouldn't want another 'incident'."_

_"Of ocurse colonel Jade." He started to go after him. He stopped half way, before turnig to look at me "I hope our paths will cross again." Then he left._

_I was left to stand there alone......... it wasn't too long before i started to go on my way. _

_I stopped, there was something on the grass. I knelt down to find.......... _

_a necklace ?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eye's. another strange dream.

I was looking around my surroundings. and to my distaste i was back at Kaede's hut.

"Who's Ion ?" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Inuyasha staring at me. He looked mad. "Who's Ion ?" He repeated. I can tell was jealous. I wanted to ask him how he knew about Ion, but i just kept quiet.

It must have been clear in my eye's because he replied "You were saying his name in your sleep." He murmured.

I felt my blood rising. I was embarrassed that i said his name in my sleep, furthermore and the person that had to hear it was INUYASHA ! 'Calm down.........' 'Calm down............' I thought to myself. I must not loose my emotions. not here, not now. But what Inuyasha said still lingered in my head. _"Who's Ion ?"_. But nevertheless i shrugged it off. I'll have to think about that later.

"That is none of your concern Inuyasha." I said.

"Yes it is Kikyou......." He held my hand. "Who is he ?"

I sighed. It seemed that his jealousy worsened since i am now among the living. He must really think that Ion is my lover. 'How amusing.' I thought.

"Ion is not who you thought him to be. He is merely a child not above the age of 16." I chuckled.

Inuyasha's face turned red with embarrassment. "I-I thought tha-that--" I cut him off. "That what ? That he was my lover ? Just like Kagome is to you?" I laughed bitterly.

I looked at him, his eye's were soft.................... "Do you really think that Kikyou.............." His face was getting closer to mine. For a moment he was gonna kiss me, and i couldn't do anything to stop him. My body felt paralyzed.................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha !" I heard someone scream.

We both turned our heads to see Sango catching us in the act. ' Why does she always come at the wrong time ?' I thought.

"What............ were the two of you doing ?" She said shakily she looked like she was ready to run out of the door in case we try something.

"Nothing." I said coldly. Getting up and going for the door. I was happy that Inuyashamade no attempt to stop me and Sango didn't try to push the matter any further. I didn't show it, though.

"Kikyou !" I heard Inuyasha shout. When i looked back, i caught something.

It was a necklace ?!

"I found that when you left.........................." I knew he wanted to add more, but he dissapeared into the hut.

I was staring at the 'U' shapped necklace, well, not really 'U' shaped but near to that. It was the necklace in my dream............. It wasn't a dream after all.

I scanned the area to assure myself no one was following me. Once i was satisfied, i set off to find the place i met Ion...............

Althou i'm not really sure how i'll be able to find it................ but that won't stop me from trying.

All in all, i've only got 2 clues that would lead me to find out what happened, and how or why can't i remember anything.....................

Suddenly the necklace started glowing, then pointed west. Somehow, this seemed very familiar. But i can't seem to remember.

I stared at the necklace for some time then i slipped it on. And went on my way......................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"This necklace must belong to Ion.............." I said. "What a strange necklace........"_

_It suddenly started glowing, and pointed west. _

_"Huh ? That must be where i will find him." I slipped it on and went on my way........._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

truth is i finished this 3 days after chapter 2, lol ^~^. ehehe. well, i enjoy making stories anyway ^~^

well, anywho. please review ^~^ see ya nex tym


	4. The Forest of Dark and Light

Ok. this is the 4th chapter now, lol. ^~^ i'm sorry for not updating soon O_o i went on vecation for 5 days. but i'll make this chap. long to make it up to you guys ^~^

Here...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Where is this necklace pulling me to ?' I thought, as i walked through a narrow path._

_I've been walking for some time now. There dosen't seem to be an end to this._

_'Huh ?' I just thought of something. There hasn't been any demons or any sort of threat. I haven't felt any aura yet, but there are countless demons who can mask their aura._

_The tugging came to an abrupt stop. I was confused of course, but that was before i had a chance to look infront of me._

_There was a pathway through the tree's, it didn't look familiar, so i had best be on my guard._

_The necklace started tugging again, sigh, i have no choice. I took one last hesitant glance, i went forward._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't see........

I'm in a dark forest, it's trees any source of light on my path.......

"Aah !" I felt the ground disapearing from under me !

CRASH~ !

"Ugh...... " I grabbed left arm. I didn't need to see it to know it was bleeding. I fell down on something. It's too dark to see.

'This........... seems familiar' I thought. I shook my head, that's no time for this ! I felt the walls around me...

FWAP~ !

Something opened ! I felt it again, there was an opening. I was utterly confused, but remained cautious as i entered. Thre was a faint light at the opening, and the way i see it, i had no alternative.

When i reached the end. I got out of a cave ? 'Hmmm.......... This is odd' I thought. First off, the forest i came from a forest filled with darkness i can barely see. But now......

I was standing infront of a forest full of light. It was peaceful and i can see everything clearly. I was on a mountain cave.........

"Ah !" I held my arm in pain. For a second there, i almost forgot my injury........ almost.....

I tried to get down......... but ended up falling flat on my side......

"Ouch !" I held my side, this is bad, i'm injured here in the middle of nowhere, bleeding ! And there dosen't seem to be a single village in sight !

'Calm down.' I thought. This is just a little set back. No need to lose my temper.

I sighed. At least i was able to get down. I tried to sit up, but my body felt so heavy. The necklace started tugging, Again ! I groaned, this necklace got me into this, now i fell like throwing this down the next cliff !

I was lying on the ground with a necklace pulling me to my next grave ! Out of anger i tried to grab it. But strangely i couldn't, It moved out of the way ! I tried again, but still ! Again and again !

"That's enough !" I screamed, and the necklace came to an abrupt halt, then went limp.

"What am i going to do with you ?" I sighed. Somehow i don't feel that down anymore. Summoning enough strenght, i slowly stood up and held the nearest support. It still hurt but i was able to go further....... huh ? there seem's to be a village not far from here.

Then it started to rain......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's POV

TAP~

TAP~

TAP~

'I can't take it anymore !' I thought. Kikyou is out there in trouble somewhere ! I can't just sit here and do nothing ! Quietly i slipped out looking in both directions for Miroku and Sango.

I ran into the forest following her scent, it's faint but i can still follow it. It's just been a few minuets since Kikyou left, but, i can never be too sure.

I've been running for a while now. But i still didn't find Kikyou ! "Damn !" I said, while pounding my fist into the nearest tree. I know she's a strong woman, but she can be stubborn at time's even if she won't admit it.

I almost laughed at the thought of Kikyou asking for help. I kept walking, then i saw a village not far from here. Maybe Kikyou's there ! I ran as fast as i could towards that village, but the nearer i go the further it get's.

"What the heck-?!" I cursed. Her scent led me to a weird looking forest. 'Now, why would Kikyou be going in here ?' I thought, ignored it, then went in the forest.

I was looking around, there dosen't seem to be anything unusual here. Well, except for the fact that there dosen't seem to be any demons, but, that's a good thing right ?

"Ack !" I covered, my eye's, it was too bright ! I ran under the nearest tree. Sigh, there dosen't seem to be many tree's around. I ran and ran.

The damn sun is burning my eyes ! "At leat it isn't raining...." I muttered. I'll lose Kikyou's scent that way.

Then it started to rain...

Why couldn't i keep my big mouth shut !? Now it's impossible for me to find Kikyou !

"Inuyasha.... ?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's POV

I felt a lump on my throat. Why was he here ?! And how did he find me so quickly ?!

I couldn't stop myself from saying "Inuyasha.... ?"

He truned around, but, the minuet he saw me his face was stricken with horror. I was confused, then i looked at my self on the puddle in the floor. I couldn't blame him....... I was a mess ! My hair was scattered, I had blood all over, my clothes were half ripped, and let's just say that i'm not actually in the best shape of my life. I looked more like i was harrassed ! I just hope Inuyasha dosen't take it too seriously. He's absolutely stubborn when it comes to this.

Before i knew it, he wraped his arms around me. Of course, that felt painful. Can't he see i have an injury ? If this is his way of greeting people, then i don't ever want to see him again !

"What happened Kikyou ?" He whispered.

I really didn't want to get into the details. "I fell." i said to him. He didn't look all that convinced. "Twice. " I sighed. Then pushed him off. And went ahead.

"Why are you in a place like this ?" He asked. Following me.

I ignored him. It was hard enough to walk with a injury, for god's sake ! Why didn't he bring a bandage while he's finding me !? That would be useful instead of just following me for nothing reasonable !

"Kikyou, why are you here ?" He persisted.

"Why did you follow me ?" I shot back, irritated.

"Because i was worried about you." He answered.

"I don't need your help." I said.

"Dosen't look that way to me." He smirked.

"Leave me alone. " I said, anger filling my voice.

"Not until you tell me, what the hell are you doing here !" He said. He obviously lost his patience.

"What right do you have to know !? You don't own me !" I screamed. It was a mistake to lose my temper, but i needed him out of my way.

He was silent. All anger left his face..... and then mine. We stood there in silence.

"Go home Inuyasha." I muttered, walking away.

"No, i'm staying. I don't want to lose you again." He said.

I sighed. I give up ! "Well, if you really must know, i am looking for........" What was i looking for anyway ?

"Kikyou ? Looking for what ?" He said, getting closer.

"Ah, we need to find shelter, we could get sick this way." I said, wallking ahead.

"Kikyou ! You didn't answer my question ! Kikyou ! Wait !" He yelled, still running after me. Persistent little hanyou..........

The necklace was once more tugging at me.

Inuyasha got near me. I thought he was gonna hug me again, and i was ready to electricute him if he tries ! But he just ripped off a piece of his clothing and took my arm. I didn't move, and he was greateful for that. He wrapped the cloth around my bleeding arm.

"Thank you." I whispered low, but low enough for him to hear, though. He smirked. "What was that ?" He asked, still smiling sheepishly at me.

"Nothing." I replied. I really DON'T want to encourage him.

"I was sure you said something, say it again !" He said. He was samiling that cocky smile i really hate ! It was still pouring, but, strangely, the clouds weren't dark. They were like clouds in any other sunny day, how strange...........

"Kikyou ? You still there ? Look i want to know what your looking for, so i can help you. And we can go back--"

I cut him off.

"Oh, for god's sake Inuyasha ! I don't know what i'm looking for ! This necklace is just leading me the way ! No i don't know who gave it to me and even if i do know i won't tell it to you-- What ?! No ! How many times do i have to tell you ION is NOT _MY_ LOVER ! Get a grip Inuyasha i'm not trying to deny it ! No you can't touch it-- Inuyasha ! Stop ! Oh god-- !" He was driving me crazy !

He took the necklace from me and ran forward. If i let him go any further with my only source to finding out what happen, i won't be able to see him in the rain ! That idiot !

I of course, ran after him. I tried to retrieve the necklace but my efforts were futile. Shocking him was an idea, but, then again, he might drop it and make matters worse. I then thought of an idea so extreme that i might regret it later, but i have to do it........................... now !

I kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ^~^ please review ! Ahaha, i wonder why she did that, lol. You'll just have to find out nxt tym, ahaha.

I hope this makes up for lost time, lol.

See ya ^~^


	5. Mistakes

Ok, am already on my 5th chapter, yay ^~^ ! This is fun ^~^ thanks for the reviews, lol.

anyway, here.........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's POV

I was just playing with her. It was just a innocent little play, of course i'll give it back to her later. I wanted to see her smile, but she did something unexpected........

She kissed me...... Kissed me !

The rain stopped. My face turned red. Her lips felt so soft......... It's been a whole damn 50 years since i felt her warm lips. I know she kissed me when she wanted to drag me to hell, but, her lips felt so cold then......... so different from now.......

I wrapped my arms around her. I was glad that she didn't pull away, nor did she flinch from my touch. I realized my mistake when i hugged her too tightly earlier. Of course she would get mad, but i wanted her so much ! This felt so right !

Then she separated her lips from mine. I was very disapointed............... but i couldn't say anything. My hands fell at my side, i am such an idiot ! There in her hands was her _'precious'_ necklace ! How could i have been so stupid !? She just kissed me so she could get the necklace back ! At that instant i was filled with rage. But i just stood there.

"I was desperate enough to result to that Inuyasha......... " She said, looking up at me with eyes that held pity. I just knew what she was thinking !

"So you just kissed me so you could get your precious necklace back ? Am i right ?!" I said, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, i did. But don't think it was easy for me to do that without........" She stopped, then walked ahead.

What was she about to say to me? I kept on asking myself the same question while following after her. I was on her left, and she seemed to be thinking deeply of something. Then, my eye's widened. She gingerly touched her lips with her slender fingers. She dosen't seem to know i was looking at her.

'D-did that kiss mean something to her ?' I thought. I can feel hope surfacing in my body.

She closed her eye's, she looked like she's gone through a tough dilemma. She put her fingers down. So much for that. Then she looked up at me.

"Inuyasha...............If your thinking that kiss meant something.......... W-well, it didn't............... I really think it's best for you to leave........" She said coldly.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces ! How could she ! Before i could stop myself, i screamed at her "Why does that damn necklace mean so much to you !? Did you fuck the person who gave you that already ?!!" That i realized was the worst mistake i have ever made.

She slapped me.

I fell backwards from the impact. I fell to the ground with a loud splash, and the world went wilent. I touched my cheek. It was so painful, both mentaly and physicaly. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. But i knew she was mad, i can hear her ragged breathing.

Finally mustering up the courage, i raised my head to find a very VERY angry Kikyou staring at me . She was breathing through her mouth, her fists were clenched by her side, but what was most painful to see was her eye's that were looking at me with such disdain and hatred i almost looked away. But i just kept staring at her eye to eye. Unlike mine, hers were shooting daggars that were slowly piercing through me.

I stamered for words, but what came out was "I-i'm s-sorry..........." Those were the only words i was able to utter.

She laughed bitterly at me. "Sorry ? Do you really espect me to forgive you after accusing me of having _sex_ with a child !? I think not ! Now you listen here.........." She rubbed her fingers on her temples. "I'll forget this ever happened _IF_ you leave............ right NOW !"

From how i see it, i have no choice.

I nodded obediently,

got up, and left..........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I screwed up ! She's damn mad at me ! Why do we always get into a fight !?

I was walking back, but only problem is......... i don't know which way back ! Great ! I'm stuck here ! And yet still, what was most depressing is what Kikyou said to me.

Sigh. I wish i never said that. Kikyou had no excuse to get rid of me before, and i it screwed up ! I was now pounding every single tree in sight.

FWAP~

"Aaahh !" I yelped. This place was full of traps ! I adjusted my visions and saw that i was dangling from the tree. I forced myself to look up, but i was only able to get a glimpse of the rope tied to my foot. Oh great ! More bad luck ! What else !?

My stomach growled at me. I was hungry.........

"Shit !" I screamed, it echoed through the forest. It was deserted anyway, so why should i care ?

It was then that i remembered that 'chocolate' thing Kagome gave me. She said i should unwrap it THEN eat it. I still have it.

I reached into my hatori and took out a 'chocolate bar' -- that's what she call's it-- I unwrapped it, it was brown and sticky, but it's the only thing i've got. I was about to eat it, when i noticed a squirrel staring at it from the tree. Feeling selfish i shouted at the squirrel, "Bug off ! This is mine !"

And yet again, another fatal mistake...

The next thing i knew, the chocolate bar was swiped from my hands. I imedietly turned my head left and right to catch the culprit. And i found it. The squirrel was on the tree smiling at me, holding my chocolate bar ! That damn squirrel stole my chocolate bar !

"Hey !" I shouted. "Give that back !" I think my mind was playing tricks on me. I just saw the squirrel stick out his tongue at me ! I must be going out of my mind ! I was dangling upside down from a tree, so, it's possible....

CHOMP~

CHOMP~

What was that ? I looked up to see the squirrel nibbling on the rope. I was grateful and happy at first. But then i realized that i would fall hard on the ground, i would get down, but there are prices to pay for it.

CHOMP~

CHOMP~

"Stop it, you damn squirrel !" I shouted, but it still kept chewing.

CHOMP~

CHOMP~

The rope was getting thinner and thinner. I started to panick. But i would NEVER resort to begging. But it looks like that the squirrel WANTS me to beg ! No way ! It was already too late anyway. All i have to do was get ready for the pain.

"Dumb animal !" I shouted at it.

CHOMP~

That was the last one. I heard the rope snap.

THUMP~

I fell hard against the ground. At least i fell on my back. I waited for the pain to ease, then I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first. I was seeing double ! I stood up, rubbing my forehead with my hand. I wonder if this is the pain Kikyou felt.......... Kikyou..........

I wonder what she's doing now...... ? She still has that injury of hers..... Damn ! Why did i leave her !? I need to go find her. She could get killed ! or worse ! Naraku might find her ! Weather she likes it or not, i'm going with her !

I stood up, full of confidence. And tried to decide where to go........ left ? right ? forward ? backward ?

"Hmm............" This was going to be hard. I kept thinking and thinking, but it's hard to think when your dizzy.

CRUNCH~

What the-- ? I looked behind me to see......... that squirrel ! He was eating _MY_ chocolate bar !

"Why you !" I gritted my teeth. Damn that squirrel ! He ran while still chewing _my_ chocolate bar !

"Hey ! Come back here !" I shouted.

But it still kept running.

So, i ran after that damn squirrel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Huff* *

*Huff*

I lost it ! That squirrel's really fast.

I rested my back on the nearest tree. Oh, i give up ! It was no use anyway, even if i did get it back, it would already be half eaten ! I was already sweating like hell ! And i was lost too. I've already got more problems !

"Damn it ! Stupid squirrel !" I shouted to no one. I was again, looking around. Then i saw something........... Well, whatever it is, i have to try it.

And so i ran towards it.

There were a lot of tree's here........... It took me some time to get there, while looking around to see if Kikyou was near.

Luck was definietly not on my side. She's no where to be seen....

As i ran, i thought if following Kikyou here was a mistake......... Hell ! I've done a LOT of them ! But, i just wanted to see her safe. No, this wasn't a bad decision....... I'll stick by her...........

This forest has an eerie feeling about it. It's too quiet, gives me the creeps.

I finally arrived........

It was............

"A castle..... ?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^~^ please review, lol.

I'm kind of running out of ideas, ^~^ ehehe. Any suggestions ? p.s. sorry, if there is not much fluff in the story. am having trouble.......... typing it for some reason.

Well, anyway, see ya next tym ^~^


	6. a new enemy

Am REALLY(2x) sorry i haven't updated, i just have the writers block right now. Am also running out of ideas, and no, i can't let my friends help me O_o long story.

anywho, here......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's POV

How dare he !? He dosen't know anything ! I hate him........

He already left. The silence was almost disturbing. But then again........ i'm used to it already........

I looked back over my shoulders one last time before i went the other way. I closed my eyes. I could feel something heavy on in my chest. This really irritated me. What...... do i want to happen...... ? For him to come back ? Or for him to be gone completely......?

"I don't know......." I sighed. The very same answer i had given Inuyasha. It was because i really don't know.... Inuyasha's question irritated me, a _lot_. But to even if i continue to deny it......... it was true and nothing can change that. I really do want to find someone or something.....

_Ion_

Yes. I want to see him for some reason. That boy, who is eye witness to what has happened to me. That's why i'm here. I rested my back on the tree, the pain emmiting from the wound inflicted on me seems to worsen. I feel it, althou i never really show it to Inuyasha. It would slow us down and he'll let his worry get out of hand. I can't go back now.

"Ah......." I placed my hand gently on my wound. It wa still bleeding. Inuyasha's cloth is still preventing some of my blood from getting out, but it's not enough.

I kept walikg while gripping my arm, with my bow and arrows tied to my back. My legs were wobbly, i couldn't walk well. I....... can't die now........

_I need to see Ion_

I forced my self to continue. Until my knees gave in and i fell down. My face didn't hit the ground, though. I was in a kneeling position. I tried to move my legs, but i was too tired. I then decided to rest under a huge shady tree. My breathing was ragged, i couldn't think straight.

"Issss there a problem, missss ?" I heard not far from where i was.

That startled me, i quickly grabbed my bow, streched an arrow on it, and pointed it to where i think was the source of that voice. "Who's there ?" My voice rang through the forest.

"There'ssss no need to fussss. I had mearley wanted to offer ssssome help....." The voice replied.

I got my senses together and traced it. I was right above me....... ?

I looked up to see that on a branch was a weird looking black snake. It seemed to have come from him........ But that's impossible. Snakes can't talk !

It's voice broke me out of my musing "You sssseemed ssshock. You ssshouldn't be sssince we've met before......."

'Met before ?' I really don't remember anything. But that wouldn't be a surprise at all.

"Snakes can't talk." I muttured. It piped up, "I am not a ssssssnake. I am a ssssserpent. All the animalsssss here are guardiansssss, we can all talk."

Snakes, serpent, all the same. By the way that thing sounds like, it's obviously a boy. The other animals ? Hard to believe, though.

I wanted to ask some more, but something held me back. I decided to walk away, slowly.

The 'serpent' followed me, i turned around. "What do you want ?" I asked. I don't really trust that thing.

"I told you, i just mearly wanted to offer sssssome help." It slithered around. Even if it _did_ want to offer some help, i don't need it.

I ignored it, and kept moving. "You shouldn't go that way." It hissed.

I turned to stare at him, "And, why not ?"

It laughed, didn't know snakes could. "You don't remember that day ?" It mocked, as if it were really important.

I frowned, "What day ?" He has my attention now. He seemed pleased, "The castle was attacked," My eye's widened. attacked ? "Sssince then a dark cloud hassss been going about here in the forest. And by now, it sssshould be there at the castlesssss' ruinsssssss."

My frowned deepened. Dark cloud ? Castle ? I pondered over these new information. Then it hit me, what if somehow, Inuyasha found the castle ? Would he be able to defend himself ? I can still feel his aura in the forest. And by my calculations, it should be in the direction to where, the serpent said was the ruins.

I quickly got up, and began to run towards, the directin to the castle. I heard the serpent protest, but i needed to go there.

That castle, was it.... was it where i saw Ion ? I......don't know.

I hate myself for not knowing. But that can wait for later. I have to see it for myself. I felt a sharp pain in my head,

Bzzzzzzt~ !

"Aaah !" I held my head in pain. Images were going to my mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was running in the forest. There was a fast blurr, then i felt a sharp pain in my back. Everything went black._

_When i opened my eye's, i wasn't at the forest anymore. The surroundings were different, it was a room........... there was a boy looking at me._

_"Your........" My vision became clearer. "Ion.... ?"_

_The green-haired boy smiled at me. "You remembered."_

_I cocked an eye-brow at him, and started to get up. "Ugh..........." My back really hurt. Ion pushed me down. _

_"You shouldn't get up...... there were 3 claw marks at your back."_

_I blinked, "I see."_

_He smiled, "This shouldn't take more than a few days to heal," Then he frowned. "What happened ?"_

_I turned my head away from him. _

_"I........."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bzzzzzzt~ !

My head was throbbing. Then it stopped. I couldn't move. Another memory. things are comming back piece by piece and yet not all proves to be useful. What attacked me ?

It took me a while to get my senses back and remember that i needed to find Inuyasha.

I willed myself to move on. But i could only manage to limp. The pain was gone, yet somehow i still feel it. Breathing heavily, i tried to move faster. Something was really wrong, i could feel it. I guess i should have stayed and get some more information out of that snake. But i couldn't help fell worried about Inuyasha..........

I mentally cursed myself for caring about him. I shouldn't, and yet i do. He'd get too cocky if he heard me say that, the more he won't leave me alone. He's already glued to me as it is.

I got a bit further, and the pain started to fade. I felt a strong aura near by, i stopped. I tried looking around, but it was moving too fast, i can't quite figure out it's exact location.

I just ignored it. Maybe it was just some animal, but inside i knew it wasn't.

The second i took a step froward, something leaped out from the bushes. I stepped back as quickly as i could, and managed to dodge it.

That thing i felt earlier was now infront of me. Smirking, it said,

"I'm afraid i can't let you pass."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now ^~^ am giving it out piece by piece, you'll know sooner or later. please review ^~^

anyway, see ya next time ^~^


	7. The castle

I finally finished this ^~^ i didn't feel like doing this, that's why it took time, ehehe. Anyway, here's the next chapter ^~^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's POV

'What the--?!' I thought as i stared blankly at the scene infront of me. It was a huge castle made of pure gold and silver. The gates were bigger than any i've seen before. There were two guards at each side of it.

I approached them, still looking around. They didn't try to stop me, that was somehow weird. I stopped and and stared at them. They didn't move. I got curious and tried touching one of them, but to my surprise my hand went right through him.

"Huh !?" I stood there completely surprised and confused. I stretched my hand out again and still it went through. I became frantic and started shouting insults. Still no dice.

"Fuck this !" I shouted. I stared at the huge gate and thought that if i could get through this guy then maybe i could get through the gate. I positioned myself infront of the 50 foot tall gold gate and ran forward, i expected a painful slam, but it never came. Slowly, i opened my eyes, i never expected to see what i saw.

There were a lot of people, dressed differently, men and women roaming happily and freely around. No deamon's, no one that seems to be showing off a bad aura.

I just stood there, like i thought, no one would notice me. No one can see me. I stood there, looking- more like admiring- the people and they're happiness. Then the ground rummbled and the gate flew open, someone came in through the gates, i turned around and i was completely shocked.

"Kikyou... !?" I thought, as i continued to stare at her. She was wearing a black colored robe with high black colored boots, a strange looking outfit inside, made me wonder how she's keeping it up without any tie. Just like Kagome's........ i growled when i noticed she was being carried by someone who was a complete stranger to me.

"Fon master Ion !" I heard a high-pitched voice say.

I whipped around to see a girl with 2 brown, pig tailed hair, an almost exact replica of Kikyou's outfit, running towards us, or them i mean.

"Are you alright ? How is she ? Was the ritual completed ?" A lot of questions that were given no answer. I advanced towards them, 'What ritual ?' I thought. Maybe i'd get some answers if i get closer and listen. I want to know what happened to Kikyou, i want to help her, i want to prove that i can still be of use to her.

The boy shifted slightly and looked at my direction. I froze and felt an eerie feeling pass by me, did he just look at me ? Must be my imagination. I looked around and saw no one the boy could be interested in, then suddenly the environment started spinning and materialized into the inside of what i think might be a castle. I whipped my head around and saw what Kagome told me once that Chandelier thing, at least i think it was, and lit candles that hung from the walls, the walls held designed patterns that i didn't even know existed in this century, sofa's, chair's, things haven't been made yet. All too fancy, all too like a castle.

"Are you alright ?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and found a slightly open door on the left side of the wall. I was sure it wasn't there before....

"I'm fine. What happened ?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I ran through the door, literally. It was transparent, or, i was transparent and went through it like a ghost. Not too shocking now.

"Kikyou....." I looked at the slightly bruised, black haired girl lying on what Kagome also called a 'not made of straw bed'. She was looking up at Ion.

_Ion._

He just looked at me earlier, i was sure of it ! I took a few steps forward. And everything stopped. What once was a colorful and peaceful looking surrounding, now looked dull gray. Except for a certain green haired boy. He stood up from the chair and looked me in the eye. And again, i got that eerie feeling. Something was wrong.

I took out my tessaiga, only to find out that it didn't grow into it's usual big exterior. "W-what !?" I shouted. I saw a small smile form in Ion's face.

"That won't work here."

"Grrr...." I flexed my claws. He did something, i know he did ! Then, without warning i ran towards him, claws outstretched and ready to kill. I don't care if he's Ion or not !

My hand just whipped through him, my eye's widened in shock. I stopped only a few steps behind him. I was feeling a wave of emotion, confusion, distraught, shock, anger.......

He chuckled. "How impudent. Didn't anyone teach you not to attack children ?"

I growled. "What did you do !? I know you damn did something !"

I shook his head and laughed. I felt my blood rise up, i wish i could kill this kid ! "I'm not to blame. But i do know what happened to her," He said, pointing at the image of Kikyou. I completely focused my gaze at him. He knew something, and i want to know. Curiosity showing on my face.

He smiled at me in amusement. "Do you really want to know ?"

I knew something bad was going to happen, but i take risks, i'm supposed to be strong and not show any weaknesses. How else would i be able to protect the people close to me ?

I nodded. His grin widened. With one motion of his hand, the world turned black, when it lit up, the sigh before me was horrible. Dead bodies were laying on the ground, the castle half destroyed and.... burning. People running around, lots of blood everywhere, loud exploding noises could be heard, and loud cries. Monsters where comming out of every direction, and Ion, Kikyou, the brown haired girl and a brown haired man was standing there, huffing, then, she mummbled some words, then moved her hands and in an instant there was a white flash and every one of those monsters where blown to bits. This highly shocked me.

"K-kikyou....." I stammered. I wanted to go there and help, but my body wouldn't move.

"What the heck !?" I shouted, and again, the scene froze like before, only now, after the brown haired man mummbled something and raised his weapon, then, they were gone.... And the image of Ion materialized out of nothingness before me.

"I thought you wanted to know." He smirked, then the image changed into a black shadow with red piercing eyes.

"You--!" I tried moving, no vail.

"It's better to kill you now, you know to much already." He advance forward, an knife formed into his right arm.

"Ugh...." I felt sweat run down my forehead. I closed my eye's and focused. There must be something i could do !

I felt the pain of the knife on my right shoulder and something snapped inside my head. Then, the noise stopped. When i opened my eye's, it was dark, too dark. I blinked a lot of times, until my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

'This couldn't be !' I thought, squinting my eyes to make sure what i saw was for real.

I was being held dowm by black sphere's comming out of the darkness. My hands are unable to move because if i did, i'd cut it in the process. same goes for the rest of my body parts. I let out a low sigh. How did this happen ?

"How does it feel to useless ?" I heard a voice ask. 2, big red eye's appeared infront of me. I growled.

"You fell right into my trap. How pathetic." The voice laughed.

"Bullshit ! I don't have to listen to you !" I sneered, and started to struggle. The sharp pain i feel from the sphere's caused me to flinch.

"You have no choice. You'll die anyway." He rolled his eyes. A huge black shpere appered and was directed at my heart. "Under the orders of the six-god generals, trespassers are to be killed." 'six-god generals ?' I thought. what did Kikyou get herself into ?!

"Any last words ?" His laughed echoed in the hollow place.

"Fuck you." I said, still trying to break free. My hands almost reached my tessaiga,, 'Just a little more.' I thought.

"Go to hell !" He screamed, then in the next moment, the sphere thrust forward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, i left it a that ^~^ sorry for not updating in a while. I was........ busy, very[100x] busy ^~^

anyway, review, ok ? Bye ^~^


	8. Lighting

Sorry for not updating fast, again. Like i said before, i had a few mental blocks, but got over it, sort of ^~^ i had no time at all whatsoever to make this, lol. Except now ^~^

Anyway, i'm not good with fight scene's since am new at this, so, go easy on me ^~^ i tried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's POV

"Ah !" The demon's claws cut through my shoulder blades, luckily i was able to distance myself and thus had less damage then was intended to. My arrows and bow scattered.

"Grr......" I held my stance, gripping my bleeding shoulder, the same shoulder that i needed to heal. Now it worsen. I clenched my teeth, and watched for any sign of movement. This is bad. If this continue's i may die of blood loss. I had to think of something... fast.

I tried healing it slowly..... but then a blade shot foreward, and i caought it with my right arm, just before it hit my face.

"Quick, aren't you ?" The voice echoed in the forest.

"Show yourself, coward." I said flatly, crushing the blade.

"Feisty, no matter, you'll die here. All trespassers are to die !"

I caught a quick movement and braced myself for the impending impact which came not short after. Another claw attack from the bush behind me and another slash, this time, on my different arm. It was just a small slash, still blood gushed out. The movement was so quick, i only caught a glimpse of it.

It was then, that i thought of something and waited for his next move. The bush to my left moved, then behind me, then, left...... there !

It's claws were sharp, it reflected my image in it. I didn't move, or try to avoid it, the moment i felt it sink into my skin, just above my previous wound, i thrust my left arm side ways -causing the claws to slash across my skin-. My enemy had nothing to protect him, now claws, in one quick movement, i thrust my right hand forward and an electric surged foreward, clashing against my enemy. It shot out like laser, something that i don't believe i've done, ever.

Everything happened so fast, and yet, so slow. I stood there panting, blood gushing out of my left arm like a river, and blue electric surge emmitting from my right hand. That was strange.......... the purification botlz were usually purple(or was it violet or pink ? ^~^ it looked like purple to me), although i doubt this was my normal purification botlz, or if it was a purification boltz at all.

The creature crashed backwards into a tree, smoke comming out of it's chest. The blue light dissapeared and i fumbled for my bow and arrows. I heard a groaning sound, and quickly turned arround, arrow pointing towards it's head. It was a big, gray........ lizard ? Wearing armor ? I knew there was nothing much out of the ordinary here, but, somehow he looks different than most deamons.

"Your not a normal archer, aren't you ?" It gave a cocky smirk, while holding it's chest and struggling to get up.

"I'm a miko." I said flatly, most demon's would know.

"Miko ?" The demon gave a bitter laugh, and held it's stance. Tried to. My purification boltz was still effecting his movements, making him a bit unsteady. "I've never heard of that job before."

'What job ?' I thought. This is getting more and more confusing. There was already a pool of blood beneath me, and i could feel my head getting fuzzy. I had to finish this.

I stretched the end of my bow and released, a pink light surrounded my arrow and went straight for the demons head. It quickly took out it's sword, just before my arrow rammed against it and dissentigrated. My eye's widened, how.... ?

"Hehe, it's going to take more than that to defeat me. I'm at a higher level than you." the demon smirked, i gritted my teeth. I don't understand what this deamon is telling me, or why my arrow had no effect on him. While he was still a bit unstable, i grabbed my left arm and started healing.

He took this as an opening and headed groggily towards me. He was still in pain, that's why his speed has decreased. I aimlesly dodged his attacks while healing myself in the process.

I cursed under my breath for letting my guard down, even for a moment. He spun around like a tornado, hi sword clashed against my knees and arms. 'Damn !' I thought and jumped further away, he was too fast and little damage was avoided.

"You know... i've never heard of a job that has a combination of an archer and a white mage." He mocked, i was unaffected, i didn't know of this 'jobs' he was talking about. That is unimportant now.

Another spin, another injury. I've had enough. I spun around, my body a few inches away from the deadly creature and gave him a full force blow of my purification powers. The blue light was bigger now, and more deadly, the damage it did was more effective. His left arm got burned off and he hissed in pain. Backing away slightly, he knelt down and touched the green ooze comming out of the wound. What a disgusting sight.

I started healing myself again, less blood was seeping out, but still some seemed to pour out. In doing this, i remembered Inuyasha. I had no time for this. I ran the direction towards the castle and noticed it was stark black. I felt something claw into my right shoulder, i let out a shriek of pain and knelt down. I spun around quickly, to be met by his fist into my guts. I was pushed back. god, that hurt. My whole body was now streaked with blood.

Weakly, i tilted my head up and saw death written in his eyes. Now it was personal, now he wanted my dead. Well, i won't lose to him. I won't die, not now, not ever, not until i get some answers. In an instant, he was right infront of me, he grabbed my by the shoulders and spun my around, throwing my into the tree.

I landed with a loud _thump_. "Ugh..." I knelt down infront of me. I had to try this, at least. I just hope he wouldn't move. Slowly, he started walking towards me, grinning in triumph.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said, still grinning.

Weakly, I positioned my bow infront of me and pulled out one arrow and stretched in in the bow. It was now or never. I had placed my remaining strenght into this single arrow, and released. but, before i released it, for some reason, without my control, some words left my mouth "Lightning arrow !" I screamed.

The arrow flew towards him, blue light emitted from it, spinning around it, forming the shapes of thunder. Before he could dodge it, lighting flashed from the clouds and rammed against him. My arrow hit it's target and continued to shoot forward, dissapearing completely, and then, silence. There was nothing of his remains except for a huge creater.

I got to my feet and limped forward, trying to heal myself. I felt... exhausted. I coughed out blood, then wiped my face. I was too tired. Maybe, i would rest for a second. I got down and leaned onto a tree, staring blankly at the direction of the castle. I believe in Inuyasha's abilities and the fact that he won't die. He has failed my once, and he is determined not to make the same mistake again. That i am certain.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. The smell of blood and death was everywhere. I re-opened them and stared at my surroundings. It looked so peaceful here--besides the smoking crater-, it was almost impossible to believe that something bad was happening here.

I tried to recall what the lizard man said to me. '_Six god generals...' 'jobs, archer, white mage...'_ I groaned and rubbed my fingers on my temple. If i can't help Inuyasha now, then the least i could do is figure out about this using those words the guy left.

This was going to be hard. And all the while, i was still thinking of Inuyasha, wishing he was alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that was kinda short, for me ^~^ sorry about not updating. And the fact that i haven't updated my other stories in a while. It's because am trying to finish this, not really, well, you'll know anyway, it was an idea i got while talking with my friend ^~^

Please Review guys ^~^


	9. Epilogue: a new beginning

Ok, it took me a long while to get some ideas for this. So, sorry for not updating in a while.

Reminders:

( ) means that I'm saying something

- - means that it's Whoever character's POV it is that's saying something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

__________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha's POV

There was a blinding light, a pink sparkle. It ripped through the darkness, causing my enemy to shriek in pain. That was my chance.

I pulled out the tessaiga from it's sheath -but not gaining a bit cut on the arm- and swung it around. "Wind slash !" I used the tessaiga's power and the usual yellow, lightning came out of it and went straight for him.

The last thing I heard was his scream, before he succumbed to his end. Serves him right.

Everything cleared, and back I was to the destroyed beyond repair castle. Only this time, the air didn't fell bad anymore. And the clear blue skies decided to show up from their hiding.

I lying on the ground, of course. I had been tired. I stared up at the sky and wondered what Kikyou might be doing, or where she is at this moment. Has she found Ion ? I doubt that.

Although I don't really believe that guy, but what he said sounded like they held some truth in it. I couldn't help but wonder also, as to what exactly _was_ that pink light I that saved me earlier. It might be... nope, not possible. Ugh... this is hard.

Kikyou's life is very complicated...

I sighed and placed my hand on my head. "Kikyou, where are you ? I wish that you haven't gotten yourself into trouble." I said.

I can't help her right now. She's a strong woman, I don't _really_ have to worry about her. Still, I don't want to lose her again. I believe that we've been given a second chance. And I want to use that chance, I won't let it escape from my grasp this time. I will _not_ be eluded by fate again.

As I thought of this, I felt drowsy and my eyes became heavy. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I can't go to sleep now, I have to find Kikyou. I tried to get up, but it was too late, I was already beginning to feel myself enter the land of sleep...

____________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha !" I heard someone scream, and I quickly opened my eyes. It was... Kikyou ! Thank god !

"Kikyou." I tried to crack a smile, but failed misserably.

"Here I was looking for you and yet you were just sleeping !" She looked frustrated. And that's when I noticed that her wounds were worse and that her clothes were even _more_ torn and deshiveled( I forgot how to spell that ^~^ lol) than they were before.

"Kikyou, what happened !?" I asked worridly.

"I..." She fell down next to me and I instantly panicked. I went to her, osme of my wounds were healed now and I could move better. She blinked, "I... am tired. I will explain it when we get our rest, of rather, when _I_ get my rest." She half-accused and half-stated.

I smiled inwardly, glad that Kikyou was alright. I wasn't too happy about her injuries though. She told me that she would just get something from the fallen castle, she seemed depressed about it's state, and I tried comforting her. She just refused to accept my comfort, she's always like that, it's nothing to feel down about.

Whe she got back, she was holding a large chest, I was infact surprised that it wasn't burned and destroyed. She refused to tell me where she got it, except that it was from the castle. I complained about how we're going to be able to return carrying this heavy load. But, she convinced my otherwise. We carried that over to the hut, after she healed some of her wounds, of course.

When we arrived, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara were not there. I guess that they might have gone looking for me, I felt guilty.

I looked over at Kikyou, who, gathered some herbs and started healing herself. "What do you plan to do next ?" I asked her. I knew how she would do things, and I know that she was planning something.

"I will leave." She said matter-of-factly.

"Now ?" I asked.

"Today, but, not now. Sooner or later." She said. She was still tending to her wounds, and I thought in the back of my head that maybe she should stay a while longer, and maybe I could convince her not to leave. That's impossible, I know.

After a few hours, her wounds looked healed. Not completely, it's clear that there were still cut and bruises, the bleeding stopped, though.

I just sat there, next to her. My own body can recuperate on it's own. Although, it _does_ take some time. I then felt something cold on my head and noticed that Kikyou was rubbing some medicine on my wounds.

"Don't move, Inuyasha." She instructed me. I didn't. I was enjoying this actually. It felt... good. I really hope that she won't remove her hand, ever.

After that, she started to tend all my other wounds. We both stayed silent. But it was a ressuring type silent. Peaceful really.

When all of the wounds were tended she told me if she can ask me a favor.

"Yeah. What is it ?"

"I need some water, can you get some ?" She asked me. I don't however know what this was for, but I nodded and left. After I got the water, my instinct told me that it was a _bad_ idea to leave her.

I ran back as quickly as I could. When I arrived, she was gone. And so was the chest. I cursed and banged my fist into the side of the wall. She tricked me, Damnit ! She played me for a fool ! How could I have let my guard down !? Baka !

I looked over to where she was sitting and saw a small note. Stumbling, I ran towards it and opened it.

_Inuyasha_

_My apologies, but I annot stay here any longer. You already know my reasons, so kindly understand that... I have no business here anymore. I leave the search for Naraku to you and Kagome. I will help you when you most need it, but not now. Now, I have more important things to do. Good-bye, Inuyasha._

_Kikyou_

"Grr...." I crumpled it up and threw it across the room and started pacing around. What was I going to do ? I couldn't go after her, not since Kagome and the others need me. But, Kikyou needs me too, even if she won't admit it.

This was going to be a hard decision. I have to think fast. I could still smell her scent, if I would go now, I can still find her. But... Kagome, Naraku, and the Shikon no Tama. I'd be giving up everything if I do that. Kikyou, always knew what to do...

That's right. I... I know what i'll do now. This won't be easy but...

I took out a paper and started writting on it. After that, I folded it and placed it on the center of the hut and ran out. I'll cath up to her, i'll be with her. I won't let her go ever _again _!

I arrived at the side of a harbor and saw Kikyou, who was dressed strangely... the same outfit I saw in the vision ! That's... i'll have to say that to her later, right now, I have to get to her.

She was boarding a ship, carrying the chest with her.

"Kikyou !" I shouted, this caught her attention.

"Inuyasha... ?" She stared at me in disbelief and I smiled at her. "Don't think that your leaving without me." I said and ran over to her side.

"What are you doing here ?" She asked me, angrily.

"I've decided that I would come with you. Wether you like it or not, i'm not letting you run out of my life. Never again, ? Kikyou." I told her, grinning.

Se sighed and was about to protest when, the guy that was guarding the ship went closer, "Excuse me miss, is this guy..." then he sa me and was about to warn the other's until Kikyou stopped him.

"Do not panick. I have captured this demon and I am to deliver him to my master on the other island," She pointed at the island on the other side of the sea. "My master needs this demon delivered or there will be dire consequenses." She warned him.

He gulped and said. "Yes ma'am." Then he moved aside so that me and Kikyou could get on the ship.

When we were alone, she said, "Well, if you really want to go with me... I will not stop you. I just hope that you have made the right decision."

"I'm sure I have." I told her confidently. I then asked her what and_ why_ is she wearing such weird clothes. She told me that she remembered where she hid them when she was with Ion. And that she got them back when we were at the castle. She also told me something about teleporting to the island with Ion and a guy named Jade. The clothes she was wearing was her outfit. She didn't know why, but she felt like she _needed_ to wear it.

"What are we going to do now ?" I asked her, but I already knew the answer.

"We are going to find Ion." She said. As the ship took off and sailed towards the island. This will be a long adventure...

_____________________________________________________________

_To be continued..._

_______________________________________________________________

your probably wondering shy, huh ? Let me explain. Due to lack of time and my mental block for this story, I have decided to make this by season ^~^ this is season one. The next will be name " Shattered: Cursed Island "

Hopefully, I will be able to explain more of this. You can ask some questions that aren't explained here, and i'll try to explain it in the next story ^~^ I won't be making it too soon though, only when I get some ideas, don't worry that won't be too long.

Bye everyone ^~^ don't forget to review. and see ya in the next season !


End file.
